Night Will Fall
ohne deutschen Titel ! Übersetzung „''Es wird Nacht …''“ „Night Will Fall – No German can say he didn‘t know“ ::aktuell: :::arte zeigt Night Will Fall – Hitchcocks Lehrfilm für die Deutschen - und eine Dokumentatation dazu, am :::::Dienstag, 13. Januar um''' 21.45 Uhr', arte Die Soldaten der Alliierten sind unter den ersten, die den Albtraum der Konzentrationslager in Bildern festhalten. Ihr Ziel: eine Dokumentation des Verbrechens. Doch das Vorhaben wird aufgegeben, die Unterlagen verschwinden in den Tiefen der Archive. 70 Jahre später versucht ein Expertenteam, die Fragmente zusammenzufügen. Das engl. Filmprojekt läuft unter dem Arbeitstitel: Tatsachenüberblick über die deutschen Konzentrationslager (Original: German Concentration Camps Factual Survey) *[http://de.rheinneckarindushistory.wikia.com/wiki/Fotos_aus_Auschwitz '''Bilder, Fotos/Filme aus Auschwitz'] <<< lies mehr dazu * Die erste Nachricht in den Kinos über Konzentrationslager war die [[Welt im Film Nr. 5|Wochenschau „'Welt im Film'“, Nr. 5, Sonderausgabe „KZ“]], die Übernahme einer amerikanischen Wochenschau eins zu eins, veröffentlicht am 15. Juni 1945. Die musste in deutschen Kinos im Dokumentarfilmgebot der Militärregierung vor dem Hauptfilm aufgeführt werden. In dieser Wochenschau wird eine große Zahl von Konzentrationslagern benannt und deren Befreiung gezeigt. (… dazu) Filme der Alliierten aus dem KZ Bergen-Belsen: * André Singer: Dokumentation „Night Will Fall – No German can say he didn‘t know“ Vereinigtes Königreich, Israel, USA, 2014, 76 Minuten, Archivmaterial. Schnitt Arik Lahav, Stephen Miller; Buch Lynette Singer; Regie André Singer ** Das engl. Filmprojekt läuft zunächst unter dem Arbeitstitel: Tatsachenüberblick über die deutschen Konzentrationslager (Original: German Concentration Camps Factual Survey) Erst die kürzere amerikan. Version hat den Titel Night Will Fall ! ** Rezension von Peter Bradshaw: Night Will Fall review – unflinching footage reveals true hell of the Holocaust. Overseen by Hitchcock and completed by the Imperial War Museum, an astonishing British record of the liberation of Nazi death camps exposes the obscenity of Holocaust denial.] In The Guardian vom 18 September 2014 ** independent.co.uk-Rezension * Death Mills (1945), 22 min - Documentation. Originally made with a German soundtrack for screening in occupied Germany and Austria, this film was the first documentary to show what the Allies found when they liberated the Nazi … ** Der urspünglich geplante Film ist angelegt auf sieben Akte, d.h. sieben Mal 13 Minuten, also 91 Minuten. Von diesen sieben Akten sind nur fünf erhalten. Die Briten haben den Film nie fertig gestellt. Der Film ist nie veröffentlicht worden, erst 1985 auf der Berlinale beim Internationalen Forum des jungen Films wurde er in seiner fragmentarischen Form zweistreifig (Bild und Ton getrennt) gezeigt, deutsch übersetzt eingesprochen. Die Briten haben also weder für Großbritannien und das Königreich, noch für die britische Besatzungszone einen eigenen Film hergestellt. ** [http://www.politische-bildung-brandenburg.de/node/2146#todesm_hlen … Jahrzehnte später berichtete Hanus Burger, dass auf Anweisung des Londoner Office of War Information die „Todesmühlen“ von einem Stundenfilm auf zwanzig Minuten zusammengeschnitten wurden. ] Entstehung? Der Sender Arte zu der Dokumentation: Bei ihrem Vorstoß über Europa entdecken die Alliierten 1945 die ersten Konzentrationslager. Aus dem Entsetzen über das Bild der Grausamkeiten entsteht das Bedürfnis, alles zu dokumentieren. Britische, amerikanische und russische Kamerateams beginnen mit ihren Aufnahmen. Renommierte Regisseure wie Alfred Hitchcock und Billy Wilder werden beauftragt, aus dem Rohmaterial schonungslose Dokumente der Todeslager zu erschaffen. Als Teil der Aufklärung / Umerziehung der Bevölkerung sollen die Filme der deutschen Bevölkerung gezeigt werden. Doch während die Amerikaner rasch mit einem kurzen Film an die Öffentlichkeit gehen, verzögert sich die Fertigstellung des britischen Films von Alfred Hitchcock. Und es ändern sich die politischen Vorzeichen. Unter dem Eindruck des beginnenden Kalten Krieges und der Wiederaufbaupläne für die westdeutschen Sektoren scheint es plötzlich nicht mehr opportun, die westdeutsche Bevölkerung nachhaltig mit ihren eigenen Verfehlungen zu konfrontieren. Der Film landet unvollständig in den Archiven, eine Filmrolle gilt bald als gänzlich verschollen. Nach jahrelangen Recherchen und neu aufgetauchtem Material ist es dem Imperial War Museum in London nun gelungen, den Hitchcock-Film vollständig zu rekonstruieren. Er wurde im Rahmen der Berlinale 2014 erstmals öffentlich in Deutschland aufgeführt. Der Dokumentarfilm „Night Will Fall“ '''zeigt die Wiederherstellung des so genannten Hitchcock-Films mit den verantwortlichen Experten – und rekonstruiert zugleich mit Hilfe von Zeitzeugen - ehemaligen Lagerinsassen ebenso wie ehemaligen Soldaten und Kameraleuten - die Befreiung der Konzentrationslager 1944/45: Ungesehene Bilder und unerzählte Geschichten über eines der dunkelsten Kapitel des 20. Jahrhunderts. Senderangaben zur Dokumentatation Sendetermin: Dienstag, 13. Januar, um 21.45''' Uhr, arte Regie: André Singer Origin: MDR 76 Min. Land: Großbritannien Sprachen: englisch, hebräisch, russisch Jahr: 2014 Als Live verfügbar: ja Tonformat: Stereo Bildformat: HD, 16/9 Mediathek: Arte+7, 13.01-20.01.2015 Wiederholung: Do, 29.01. um 1:25 Uhr Executive producers are Richard Melman, James Packer and Stephen Frears. Pic is a Spring Films and Angel TV production in co-production with Cinephil and Final Cut for Real. The film, produced by Sally Angel and Brett Ratner, will air on HBO in the U.S., on German-French channel Arte, ARD in Germany, Channel 4 in the U.K., TVP in Poland, VPRO in the Netherlands, Channel 8 HOT in Israel, Denmark’s DR, RTVSLO in Slovenia, YLE in Finland and Norway’s NRK on Jan. 27, the 70th anniversary of the liberation of Auschwitz-Birkenau and Intl. Holocaust Remembrance Day. Pic will also be distributed in Portugal by Midas Filmes. Wirkungen? Während in „Todesmühlen“ noch die Namen vieler Konzentrationslager vorkommen, wird mit der Aufführung von „Nacht und Nebel“ (Night Will Fall) Auschwitz zum allgemeinen Synonym für Konzentrationslager. Auschwitz ist nicht Deutschland. Die Konzentrationslager werden in den Osten verschoben. Sie haben (fast) nichts mehr mit Deutschland zu tun, während die Lager in Deutschland namentlich nicht mehr erwähnt werden. Sie verschwinden. Bis sie dann in den späten 1960er Jahren, im Ergebnis der so genannten 1968er-Rebellion der Jugend gegen ihre Nazi-Väter, wieder auftauchen. Release-Daten, Release Dates :UK 7 June 2014 (Sheffield Doc/Fest) :Israel 15 July 2014 (Jerusalem Film Festival) :UK 19 September 2014 :USA 11 October 2014 (Hamptons International Film Festival) :Polen 7 November 2014 (Warsaw Jewish Film Festival) :Dänmark 12 November 2014 (CPH: DOX) :USA 5 December 2014 :USA 27 January 2015 (TV premiere) Gefangene und all. Soldaten im Film Gefangene und all. Soldaten in der Reihenfolge des Auftretens im Film (Zeiten ab 21:45 Beginn) * Mania Salinger (aus Polen) * Anita Lasker-Walfisch *etc Konzentrationslager: Bergen-Belsen, Maidanek, Auschwitz, Buchenwald, Dachau und Ebensee Siehe insbesondere auch über den Fotograf * Wilhelm Brasse (* 3. Dezember 1917 in Saybusch; † 23. Oktober 2012). Brasse wurde gezwungen tausende Häftlinge für Fahndungsfotos der SS im KZ Auschwitz aufzunehmen (Erkennungsdienst der Gestapo). Brasse musste auch mehrere Hundert Aufnahmen von den Tätern machen! Für Ausweise und private Zwecke. andere Fotografien: * Yad Vashem Photo Archive » Auschwitz, Poland, Identification snapshots and family photographs that were found in the camp after its liberation. Literatur Weblinks * Janina Struk: Photographing the Holocaust - Interpretations of the Evidence. Verlag Tauris, London, 2004. ISBN 978-1860645464. * Kamilla Pfeffer: [http://www.sueddeutsche.de/kultur/fotograf-in-auschwitz-viertel-sekunde-blende-1.441699 Fotograf in Auschwitz – Viertel Sekunde, Blende 16.] In: Süddeutsche.de vom 17. Mai 2010 * Kristi M. Wilson, Tomás F. Crowder-Taraborrelli (Herausgeber): Film and Genocide. University of Wisconsin Pres, 2012 - 288 Seiten. ISBN 0299285634 (amerik.) * Ein 2-Min-Trailer bei www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbB9NCYzQVU Vorsicht, Verwechslungsgefahr mit gleichlautenden Filmtiteln Es besteht (nicht nur) eine Verwechslungsmöglichkeit des deutschen Titels mit gleichlautenden Filmtiteln oder Begriffen: * Nacht und Nebel (1955, Frankreich, Originaltitel: Nuit et brouillard) … ist ein französischer Dokumentarfilm über die so genannte Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion des NS-Staates (s.u.), bei der des Widerstandes verdächtige Personen spurlos verschwanden und heimlich in die Konzentrationslager des Dritten Reichs deportiert wurden. Der Film wurde 1955 von Anatole Dauman auf Initiative des Historikers Henri Michel produziert. Regie führte Alain Resnais. Die Filmmusik schrieb Hanns Eisler. * Bei Nacht und Nebel, ist der deutsche Synchrontitel für den britischen Spielfilm The Riddle of the Sands von 1978. * [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night_Must_Fall Night Must Fall] (Must nicht Will ! ) ist ein US-amerikanischer Kriminalfilm von 1937. Er bekam in den USA viele Auszeichnungen und ist dort immer noch bekannt. Regie Richard Thorpe. Das Drehbuch basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Bühnenstück von Emlyn Williams. In Deutschland wurde der Film bisher nicht gezeigt. 1964 inszenierte aber Karel Reisz eine Neuverfilmung mit dem gleichen Originaltitel (dt. Titel: Griff aus dem Dunkel). * Die so genannte Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion des NS-Regimes gegen eine besonders drangsalierte Gefangengruppe. Der später so genannte Erlass war ein „Führererlass“ Hitlers vom 7. Dezember 1941 - eine geheime Richtlinien für die Verfolgung von Straftaten gegen das Reich oder die Besatzungsmacht in den besetzten Gebieten. Danach wurden rund 7.000 des Widerstands verdächtige Personen aus Frankreich, Belgien, den Niederlanden und Norwegen nach Deutschland verschleppt und hier heimlich abgeurteilt oder bei erwiesener Unschuld in Haft behalten, ohne dass die Angehörigen irgendwelche Auskünfte erhielten. Insbesondere ihr "spurloses" Verschwinden diente dem Terror. * Die „Nacht-und-Nebel-Häftlinge“ (NN-Gefangene) wurden lange in Einzelhaft in verschiedenen Zuchthäusern untergebracht. Zwischen Mai 1943 und dem 14. April 1944 trafen dann insgesamt 66 Transporte mit 2.696 NN-Gefangenen im Strafgefangenenlager Esterwegen ein. Die Gefangenen wurden dort im abgeschirmten „Lager Süd“ eingesperrt; im Februar 1944 wurden mehr als 500 wegen Überfüllung ins Emslandlager Börgermoor weitergeleitet. Bis zum Mai 1944 wurden alle NN-Gefangenen nach Schlesien verlegt, im September wurde ihre Verlegung in verschiedene Konzentrationslager angeordnet. Nachweisbar waren solche Gefangene auch in den Konzentrationslagern Hinzert, Natzweiler und Groß-Rosen.